The invention relates to a light with a lamp and a reflector.
In numerous lights the lamp is disposed in front of a reflector which ensures that the light radiated from the amp is oriented primarily in a certain direction. In most cases, reflectors are made from thin sheets of aluminum, steel or stainless steel, which may be chrome-plated. These sheets are fixed by some suitable means to or in the light""s stand, housing or frame. Hence a relatively large number of components are always required to construct a light with its housing, the reflector and the lamp.
This invention is based on the task of providing a particularly simple light construction equipped with both a reflector and a lamp.
In a light of the above type, this task is solved in that the reflector is formed by one surface of a kitchen appliance, and in that at least one lamp is incorporated in at least one egg-shaped transparent or translucent body which is fixed to the kitchen appliance in front of the reflector surface.
The term xe2x80x98kitchen appliancexe2x80x99 as used in this invention does not refer to the usual fitted kitchen appliances such as ovens, dishwashers or microwave ovens, for which this tern is occasionally used. The invention relates far more to manual work utensils of the kind used in commonplace kitchen tasks.
Numerous kitchen utensils of this type are made from metals and, for aesthetic and hygienic reasons, have a smooth, e.g. chrome-plated or polished surface. This is the case for e.g. manual utensils such as ladles, skimmers, straining spoons, sieves or similar. In certain instances these utensils also have a bowl-shaped curved surface which is particularly suitable for use as a reflector surface. According to the invention, a lamp incorporated in a body in the shape of an egg is fixed in front of surfaces such as these.
The power supply line can run in some concealed place, e.g. along the back of the handle of a kitchen utensil, or can possibly also be ran inside a hollow handle, insofar as This is available.
The light consisting of the kitchen utensil and the lamp can e.g. be fixed to a supporting plate, thereby forming a lighting element in an original design that is particularly suitable for use in kitchens.